girl_scout_juliettesfandomcom-20200213-history
Between Earth and Sky
Between Earth and Sky Journey Guide for Juliettes Blue Bucket Award (Nature and the Girl Scout Law)- 1. Make a blue bucket out of a recycled container. Decorate it with a colorful Daisy symbol. 2. Cut out the list of possible ways to behave in nature (see below). Discuss which of these actions follow the girl scout law and which do not. Put the good actions in your blue bucket, and recycle the rest. Add your own ideas to your blue bucket. These ideas can be about nature and about other areas of your life. Practice these ideas on a nature walk. Firefly Award (Connect with others and learn about skills). In the Journey book, the fireflies used their special skill to light the way for the flower friends on their road trip. Find someone with special skills/knowledge of nature to help light the way for you. Visit a nature center or national/state park, and attend a walk or presentation. If possible, after the presentation ask the presenter how he/she learned so much about the topic. Later, share a few things that you learned with someone who was not at the presentation. Clover Award (Take action for nature) Take action to help a natural area or other natural resource, such as an endangered species. There are many ways to do this. Here are some examples. Pick up trash in a natural area. Write a letter to a decision maker (there are lots of examples on the web) Earn or Raise money for an environment organization. Teach people about an important resource by making a book, presentation, or video about it. Stops along the Journey Choose some of the following activities to do while you’re on the journey, including the starred activity. ____* Read and complete the girls guide to this journey. Try all the suggested projects. ____Field trip(s) Visit nature centers, national state parks, and/or conservation areas. ____ Go birdwatching. Learn to identify some birds and make a list of the birds you see. Binoculars are helpful. _____Collect some leaves from different types of trees and make a book, each with a different type of leaf. ______Go on a photo expedition. Take photos of nature and choose the 15 best photos and make a slideshow. ______Go on a nature walk. Make a list of all the colors you find. _____Do a nature scavenger hunt. This one is very cute: http://www.clickmagkids.com/trythis/games/nature-detective-bingo ____ Go on a nature walk, and make a list of all the sounds you hear. ___ Go on a nature walk, and make at least 3 sketches in a sketchbook. ___Make a collage from items you find in nature: leaves, feathers, twigs, pine needles. pebbles, etc. _____Read a some of nature and conservation-themed books: Here are some possibilities: Rachel: The story of Rachel Carson by Amy Ehrlich Rachel Carson: Preserving a Sense of Wonder by Bruchac Rachel Carson by Mike Venezia The Blues go Birding Series Planting the Trees of Kenya: by Claire Nivola Be a Friend to Trees – by Patricia Lauber John Muir – by Thomas Locker John Muir: America’s first environmentalist by Kathryn Lasky Trees, Leaves, and Bark by Diane Burns The Watcher: Jane Goodall’s Life with Chimps – by Jeanette Winter Me…Jane Patrick Mcdonnell Swirl by swirl: spirals in nature, by beth Krommes Bird Watcher by David Burnie Blue Bucket Project -- Cut these out. Which of these actions are following the Girl Scout law? Decide what belongs in your blue bucket? Add your own ideas to your blue bucket. Category:Journeys